ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Looney Tunes (2019 short series)/Characters
This is the total list of the Looney Tunes characters. A *'Al Capone '(voiced by Ron Perlman): a gangster who is partially based on the real gangster of the same name. *'Alexa Mortary' (voiced by Tara Strong): a kind of cute but villainous woman who is Sherson and Watlock's arch-enemy. B *'Babbit and Catstello' (voiced by Jess Harnell and Nolan North, respectively): a pair of cats resembling Abbott and Costello who usually TBD. *'Barnyard Dawg' (voiced by Billy West): a protective, hard-worker, quick-tempered, intelligent, relaxed, easygoing, serious, truthful and honest farm dog that constantly feuds with Foghorn Leghorn and occasionally Henery Hawk. *'Beaky Buzzard' (voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD *'The Brave and Dashing Hero' (voiced by John Paul Karliak): TBD *'Bosko' (voiced by Charlie Adler): the first Looney Tune who TBD. *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): a Brooklyn-accented grey rabbit/hare who is famous for his flippant, insouciant personality, his portrayal as a trickster and his catchphrase "Ehh, what's up, doc?", usually spoken while chewing a carrot. *'Bunnie and Claude' (voiced by Kristen Wiig and Dan Castellaneta, respectively): two robbers who are known for TBD. C *'Carl the Grim Rabbit' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): TBD *'Cecil Turtle' (also voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD *'Chloe Rednose' (voiced by Hynden Walch): a teenage Face Paint girl who is stupid and annoying, often ending into TBD. *'Claude Cat' (also voiced by Billy West): TBD. *'Claudette Dupri' (voiced by Kath Soucie): a Russian spy who constantly tries to steal and sell secrets from the United States, but usually fails due to Lola or Tina unintentionally interfering with it. *'Colonel Rimfire' (voiced by Tim Curry): TBD *'Cool Cat' (voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'The Crusher' (voiced by John Cena): TBD D *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): a black duck whose personality may vary from an insane screwball duck to a greedy, sympathetic and egocentic character, despite occasionally having a mix of both personalities. *'Dudley Cat' (voiced by Dan Povenmire): TBD E *'Elmer Fudd' (also voiced by Billy West): a human hunter with a speech impediment who is one of Bugs and Daffy's arch-nemesis, being usually outsmarted due to his low intelligence. F *'Foghorn Leghorn' (also voiced by Bill Farmer): a large Leghorn rooster with a stereotypical Southern accent, a "good ol' boy" speaking style and a penchant for mischief, being also loud-mouthed and obnoxious, commonly getting into feuds with Barnyard Dawg, Sylvester Pussycat or/and Henery Hawk. G *'Gabby Goat' (voiced by Tom Kenny): TBD *'Granny' (voiced by Jennifer Hale): a gentle old woman who is the owner of Sylvester, Tweety and Hector, being very protective of Tweety, normally punishing Sylvester when he's caught to eat him. *'Gossamer' (vocal effects by Jim Cummings): TBD H *'Hector the Bulldog' (also voiced by Jim Cummings): a large brown bulldog owned by Granny who normally beats up Sylvester when caught trying to catch Tweety, although his unintelligence allows Sylvester to outsmart him. *'Henery Hawk' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Hippety Hopper' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): TBD *'Hubie and Bertie' (both voiced by Jeff Bennett): TBD *'Hugo the Abominable Snowman' (voiced by John DiMaggio): TBD I *'Iguana' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes): a mad scientist iguana who loves to create insanely powerful contraptions, but ends up outsmarted by either Bugs or Daffy due to his rather TBD. J K *'K-9' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): Marvin's pet dog who follows him on his missions. *'Karen Facepoint' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren): a teenage Face Paint girl who is Chloe's best friend. She deeply depises Daffy. L *'Lola Bunny' (also voiced by Kath Soucie): a light brown blonde-haired female rabbit/hare, being Bugs' girlfriend. She is a sweet, kind, athletic and somehow ditzy tomboyish girl, but agressive when teased on enraged, especially when called "doll". *'Loud Crow' (also voiced by Tom Kenny): a loud-mouthed crow who annoys many characters, especially Porky Pig. M *'Mac and Tosh Gopher' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and also by Jess Harnell, respectively): two British-accented brown gophers, better known as the Goofy Gophers, whose their exaggerated politeness drive their foes crazy. Mac tends to be the most intelligent of the duo, while Tosh is naive and stubborn. *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Eric Bauza): a soft-spoken but tyrannical alien invader who often tries to invade Earth, usually failing due to Bugs or Daffy's (as Dodgers) constant interference on his plans. *'Mr. Hippotamous' (non-speaking): a silient hippo who get messed in several situations. He is a parody of Charlie Chaplin's The Tramp. *'Michigan J. Frog' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Miss Prissy' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD *'Monkoo Stump' (also voiced by Jim Cummings): a crazy ape who is designed to be a parody of Donald Trump, often engaging on several endeavors TBD. N *'Nasty Canasta' (also voiced by John DiMaggio): TBD O P *'Penelope Pussycat' (also voiced by Kath Soucie): a female cat who normally gets into a series of unfortunate events like failing to catch Tweety and Speedy Gonzales, being annoyed by Mac and Tosh, getting chased by Pepé Le Pew, mistakening her with a female skunk. She's also a rival to Lola Bunny. *'Pepé Le Pew' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a French striped skunk constantly in search of love and appreciation. However, his offensive skunk odor and his aggressive pursuit of romance typically cause other characters (especially his love interest Penelope) to flee from him in fear. *'Pete Puma' (also voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD *'Petunia Pig' (voiced by Grey Griffin): TBD *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen): a pink domestic pig whose most distinctive trait is a severe stutter, for which he sometimes compensates by replacing his words, most notable on his catchphrase "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!". He's normally seen as the straight man for Daffy's antics and schemes. Q R *'The Road Runner' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): TBD *'Rocky and Mugsy' (voiced by David Tennant and Bill Fagerbakke, respectively): TBD *'Rose and Violet' (voiced by Andrea Baker and Mae Whitman, respectively): TBD S *'Sam Sheepdog and Ralph Wolf' (voiced by Daran Norris and also by Charlie Adler, respectively): TBD *'Schultz' (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tom Kenny, Billy West, Keith Ferguson, Eric Bauza, Richard Steven Horvitz or TBD): TBD *'Sherson' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen): an idiotic detective who makes some idiotic claims on mysteries. *'Shorty, Fatty and Cutie' (voiced by Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tom Kenny, Billy West, Keith Ferguson, Eric Bauza, Richard Steven Horvitz, Nolan North, Lex Lang, Matthew Mercer, Sam Riegel or TBD, Rugg, Jim Cummings, Bill Fagerbakke, Jeff Bennett, John DiMaggio, Patrick Seitz or TBD and option, Laura Bailey, Kate Higgins. Colleen Villard, Cassandra Lee Morris, Cristina Vee, Stephanie Sheh, Erica Lindbeck or TBD, respectively): TBD *'Speedy Gonzales' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): an extremely fast Mexican mouse who is the hero of his village and TBD. *'Squeaks the Squirrel' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): a tuxedo cat who normally antagonizes Tweety, Speedy and Hippety Hopper, commonly failing to eat them due to his incompetence or being catched by Granny or Hector. *'Sylvester Pussycat, Jr.' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): Sylvester's son who he stars in his own shorts with Sylvester, being usually embarassed of his father's constant fails to impress or spoil him. T *'The Tasmanian Devil' (also voiced by Jim Cummings): better known as Taz, he's a ferocious, albeit dim-witted, omnivore with a notoriously short temper and little patience, who mainly communicates through grunts, growls and rasps and when he talks, he talks in a primitive way. *'Tare Woodpecker' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco): a female woodpecker who deeply depises the Face Paints. *'The Three Bears' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Grey Griffin and John DiMaggio, respectively): TBD *'Tina Russo Duck' (also voiced by Grey Griffin): a brown-haired female duck who is Daffy's somewhat sarcastic sometimes short-tempered and tomboyish girlfriend. *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): a cute yellow canary who TBD. U *'Ugly Duckling' (voiced by Alex Hirsch): a duck who is usually ugly, but usually beats up whoever tries to eat him. V *'Victor Wolf' (also voiced by Troy Baker): a wolf who tries eating numerous characters, especially TBD. *'Von Vultur' (voiced by Mark Hamill): TBD W *'Watlock' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche): Sherson's more intelligent sidekick. *'Wile E. Coyote' (also voiced by Daran Norris): a British-accented self-proclaimed genius coyote who mainly antagonizes the Road Runner by trying to eat him and TBD. *'Witch Hazel' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): an ugly green witch who antagonizes Bugs in several occasions, being known by her vanity and hysterical personality. X Y *'Yosemite Sam' (also voiced by Jim Cummings): an extremely aggressive gunslinging prospector, outlaw, pirate or cowboy with a hair-trigger temper and an intense hatred of rabbits, Bugs particularly, also antagonizing Daffy in some cases. Z *'Zany Doggy' (voiced by Justin Roiland): a crazy dog who loves adventures. Category:List of characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Looney Tunes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas